eaw_federationfandomcom-20200214-history
Pain For Pride
' Pain For Pride' is a E-Federation Wrestling Free-Per-View event, produced annually in late July or early August by Extreme Answerz Wrestling (EAW) (formerly part of as the Answers Wrestling Federation). Some commentators regard it as the flagship event of EAW, as it is the most successful and longest-running e-wrestling event in the world. Pain For Pride is nicknamed "The Pinnacle of E-Feds" and "The Grandest Stage of 'em All". The event was first produced in 2008, and, as of 2013, 5 editions have been held consecutively since then, with Pain For Pride 6 to be held in 2013. Conceptualized by EAW owner CM Ronn/Banks, Pain For Pride's widespread success helped transform the e-wrestling industry and made EAW the most successful e-fed in the world. Pain For Pride has facilitated the rise to stardom of wrestlers such as Mr.DEDEDE , Robbie V, Captain Charisma, Heart Break Boy, Jaywalker, Y2Impact, and HRDO, amongst others. EAW's shows are tailored to reach their climax at Pain For Pride, which features matches for the company's championship titles, as well as specialty and gimmick matches. Participation in a Pain For Pride match, and especially the main event, is considered by many wrestlers and fans alike as one of the greatest achievements and symbols of success in e-fed wrestling. Pain For Pride propels the success of the EAW through advertisement and shows. The first Pain For Pride was held in Madison Square Garden in New York City (EAW would later return to New York City to host Pain For Pride V). Pain For Pride II in Los Angeles was the highest-attended e-fed event in history. All editions have been hosted in U.S. cities. ''Organization Commentators It is not exactly known who the commentators were set to be for the original Pain For Pride event in 2007 as it never took place, but much speculation is led to believe that it would have been along the lines of WWEFan and MaK. However, the team of Stew-O and Deadprez completely took over the first full Pain For Pride event in 2008, commentating for the entire event. The following year at Pain For Pride II, the same team of Deadprez and Stew-O took over the event, but this time with the addition of former Extremist: Edge & TNA Rocks. It is believed that the announce team this year will be both Showdown commentators: Edge & TNA Rocks and Deadprez commentating the Showdown matches. Both Dynasty commentators: Stew-O and Hey Yo Chico commentating the Dynasty matches. And possibly just Stew-O, ETR, and Deadprez as a team once again, commentating the main events and inter-promotional matches. History: Backgrounds and Events Original Pain For Pride (2007) '''Background' |- |- |- Pain For Pride (2007) |- Statistics Tagline(s) The Pinnacle of E-Feds. Theme song(s) N/A Promotion Answers Wrestling Federation (AWF)/Extreme Answerz Wrestling (EAW) Date(s) January Venue Izod Center City East Rutherford, New Jersey Last Event War Next Event Legacy Xtreme Wrestling Federation Pain For Pride (2008) Background |- |- |- Pain For Pride (2008) |- Statistics Tagline(s) The Pinnacle of E-Feds. Theme song(s) "Rise Today" by Alter Bridge Promotion Extreme Answerz Wrestling (EAW) Date(s) July 26, 2008 Venue Madison Square Garden City New York City, New York Last Event 2008 Grand Rampage Next Event Mid-Summer Massacre (2008) Xtreme Wrestling Federation Pain For Pride II (2009) Pain For Pride II |- Statistics Tagline(s) The Pinnacle of E-Feds. Theme song(s) Know Your Enemy by Green Day & My Time by Fabolous Promotion Extreme Answerz Wrestling (EAW) Date(s) August 22 & 23, 2009 Venue Staples Center City Los Angeles, California Last Event EAW's Second Anniversary Show Next Event Territorial Invasion (2009) Xtreme Wrestling Federation Background The main feud of Pain For Pride II consisted of Captain Charisma and Mister K challenging Mak for the EAW Championship. This event marked the end of the stable consisting of Mak, Mister K, Captain Charisma, and Montell Smooth: The Triple Crown Syndicate. Mak was also putting his feud-winning streak, Free-Per-View winning streak, and his career on the line. This began as Captain Charisma defeated 29 other men in the Grand Rampage battle royal to become the 2009 Grand Rampage Winner, while Mak cashed in his King of Extreme World Title match contract on a damaged StarrStan that night, defeating him and becoming the new EAW Champion moments later. As weeks passed, Captain Charisma appeared more and more on Dynasty, foreshadowing that he would eventually challenge the current World Heavyweight Champion: Mr.DEDEDE, at Pain For Pride. However, sometime after Mr.DEDEDE lost the World Heavyweight Championship after capitalizing on an attack by Regulator and Captain Charisma, Mister K and Captain Charisma got into an argument on the following Showdown, ending with a challenge the next week of Captain Charisma versus Mister K, with the loser leaving the Triple Crown Syndicate. Captain Charisma lost the match to Mister K after an interference from Mak, influencing Captain Charisma to choose Mak as his opponent at Pain For Pride. However, the next week during the contract signing for Mak versus Captain Charisma, Mister K attacked both men, signing his name on the contract as well, leading to the match being Mak versus Mister K versus Captain Charisma for the EAW Championship at Pain For Pride. The secondary feud of Mr.DEDEDE taking on Jaywalker for the World Heavyweight Championship began as both men's egos finally met following the Grand Rampage. Mr.DEDEDE showed no fear against the corrupt Vice President, accepting any challenge for his World Heavyweight Championship. However, both men were interrupted by both Regulator and Grand Rampage Winner: Captain Charisma, demanding World Title shots of their own. This led to Mr.DEDEDE and Jaywalker taking on the reuniting, Chain Gang Playas (Captain Charisma and Regulator). Captain Charisma and Regulator won the match, with Regulator continuing an attack on Mr.DEDEDE after the match until it being stopped by the Referee. However, Jaywalker decided to use his power for a World Title match immediately following the tag team match, quickly defeating Mr.DEDEDE and becoming a three-time World Heavyweight Champion. Pain For Pride 3 Background Pain For Pride 3 |- Statistics Tagline(s) The Pinnacle of E-Feds. Theme song(s) "Ugly" by The Exies & "All I Do Is Win" by DJ Khaled Promotion Extreme Answerz Wrestling (EAW) Date(s) July 23 & 24, 2010 Venue Soldier Field City Chicago, Illinois Last Event 2010 Grand Rampage Next Event Mid-Summer Massacre (2010) Xtreme Wrestling Federation The main feud of Pain For Pride 3 began when Cyclone won the 2010 Grand Rampage match, eliminating both HRDO and Kevin Devastation last. Still being a member of The Black Hand, Cyclone's boss, Kevin Devastation, demanded Cyclone give him the guaranteed World Title match at Pain For Pride. Cyclone rejected the offer, and was soon betrayed by Kevin. Cyclone decided to pick the EAW Champion, Extreme Enigma as his opponent for Pain For Pride. However, Kevin Devastation was able to work out a deal to insert himself into the World Championship picture: Forfeiting his InterWire Championship, earning him a chance to face Cyclone in a one on one match, in which if he won, he'd be placed in the EAW Championship match, making it a triple threat. Kevin came out victorious over Cyclone, but Extreme Enigma wasn't to take the challenge lightly, getting the last laugh over both men just before the event. The second World Championship match began when EAW World Heavyweight Champion, CM Banks, decided to start tryout matches against hand-picked opponents to see if they were worthy of fighting for his World Title at Pain For Pride. Banks went through Legends and rising Extremists until finally coming to the conclusion that no one outside of Generation Genesis was worthy of facing him for the gold. So Banks picked his long-time protege: Y2Impact, as his Pain For Pride opponent. The Second big feud of Pain For Pride 3 took place through a series of events that all began when Robbie V struck a nerve with Generation Genesis, sticking up for his friend: The Heart Break Boy. Robbie challenged the returning extremist and new member of the Genesis: Lethal Consequences, to a "Loser Is Banished To Turbo" match. However, Robbie wasn't able to come out with the win over LC, being banned to Turbo. As his time on Turbo began, Robbie's attitude grew more dark and angry toward "the man who is responsible for all of this", claiming that if "that man" didn't accept his challenge for a match at Pain For Pride, then he'd MAKE him accept the challenge. No one was quite sure what Robbie's agenda was until the Grand Rampage, where he shockingly super kicked The Heart Break Boy during his World Title match with CM Banks, causing HBB to lose. The following Turbo, Robbie V made his way out to the ring dressed up as the Heart Break Boy, mocking his signature poses and finisher. The Heart Break Boy made his way out finally, looking to come to terms with Robbie. However, the only thing Robbie wanted was a match at Pain For Pride. While HBB refused Robbie's offer for a match, he instead came to the agreement that he would instead face Lethal Consequences, where if he won, Robbie would be reinstated onto the Showdown roster. On Showdown, Jaywalker added a new stipulation to the match that should Lethal Consequences win, HBB would be fired as Showdown General Manager. As HBB was near winning the match, Robbie V intervened, causing HBB to lose the match, but just as Robbie was being escorted out of the building by security, an angry HBB claimed that is final act as General Manager would be to make his match with Robbie V at Pain For Pride 3 official. Over the next couple weeks, Robbie and HBB fought back and forth on Showdown and Turbo leading up to the event. ''Events, Dates, Venues, and Main Events''